


Interrupting Bat's? Who?

by FaithWarrior



Series: The Bug in the Belfry [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, André Glacier's Ice Cream, Family Fluff, Family Shenanigans, Gen, Identity Reveal, MariBat, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month, Sibling Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWarrior/pseuds/FaithWarrior
Summary: For Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020 Day 3: SiblingsMarinette was looking forward to a nice calm double date with her boyfriend and their two best friends. Her siblings apparently had other ideas. Though she should probably put the blame on her brothers. Cass would have sent her a text before ambushing her on school grounds.This is a continuation of Day 2: Father Daughter bonding.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Background Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, implied future Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: The Bug in the Belfry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905886
Comments: 10
Kudos: 506
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	Interrupting Bat's? Who?

**Author's Note:**

> I will be getting this story linked to its predecessor in a separate series asap. Hope you guys like the continuation.

The next few weeks of Adriens life were full of hidden chaos. Marinette was a constant in his day to day life even more than she had been before their reveal. She would meet him when he was dropped off in front of the school and walk with him to classes. All day she would keep herself within easy reach for him. It was something he didn’t know that he needed or wanted but somehow Marinette knew that he would appreciate her supporting presence. 

The support was especially appreciated when Batman, Marinette's father, met them one patrol to let them know that there was an update with the surveillance footage. Adrien was able to confirm that the behavior seen over the footage was abnormal for his, for Gabriel. As they gathered more video evidence from the surveillance footage Adrien made sure to be extra careful not to let his father or Natalie in on his unusual emotional state. 

Batman had said that once they had enough evidence they would begin planning to reclaim the miraculous. Marinette had been getting antsy within the past few days so Adrien assumed they were getting close. When she had asked him if he would be comfortable participating in that part of the plan Adrien had felt a rush of gratitude.

“Comfortable, No. But I need to do this Mari, I need to look him in the eye so I can remind myself how he chose this rather than being a father.” Adrien had replied as they sat quietly transformed on a hidden rooftop. “I need the closure that will come from facing him as we finally end this.”

“I understand, and I’ll be there the entire time Adrien.” She had replied softly.

So now they were hand in hand as they walked from the classroom. Marinette is somehow able to strategically hide their joined hands from everyone but Alya and Nino. Adrien was also uncertain how she had gotten Alya to drop the whole thing about them dating so quickly. 

The four teens meandered out to the courtyard of the school ready to leave for their tentatively planned ice-cream date. The event had been set up almost a week in advance to work around Adrien's schedule. Marinette had growled angrily at that.

As they neared the double doors to outside, Adrien's enhanced hearing picked up an unusual amount of ambient noise. Moments later Marinette must have picked up on the same noises because she tensed up beside him and gripped his hand tighter.

“Oh no” She moaned in an embarrassed voice. “Today, really.”

Adrien didn’t have time to question her reaction as they finally got close enough to pick up parts of the conversation. Their group was still out of sight of the front steps, but they could hear the louder parts of the ruckus clearly.

“Are they who I think they are?”

“What are they doing here?”

“Do you think I could get an autograph?”

“They aren’t that type of celebrity.”

“They’re all so pretty.”

A groan beside him pulled Adriens focus off of the crowd. “Oh my god. Kill me now please.” Marinette whined.

“Why.” Adrien laughed, though he was still concerned by her reaction.

Marinette turned to him with a determined face. “Are you ready to meet my siblings?” She asked ominously. 

Adrien understood that this was something big based on what they had talked about over the last few weeks. Her family was well known in more than just the hero community. Marinette had expressed concern about how Adrien might take the information.

Calmly Adrien raised Marinette's hand to his lips. “I’m with you Maribug. Together we can face anything.” ‘Even a bunch of bats and birds’ Went unspoken. 

The moment was interrupted by the offended voice of Alya. “You have siblings?”

***

Honestly, Marinette should have expected her brothers to pull something like this. They were nothing if not dramatic, and they had discussed revealing Marinette's civilian cover prior to taking down Hawkmoth as a way of positioning themselves to better defend Adrien during the fall out. 

So no, it shouldn't have been surprising that they showed up unannounced to ‘pick her up from school’. Her main complaint was that their scheme was majorly interfering with their ice cream plans. No matter, she would just drag the idiots along once they finished their little ‘performance’ for the masses.

Currently her main issue was preparing Alya and Nino mentally for what was coming. Adrien already knew enough about her brothers in general even if he wasn’t aware of their family's identity. Their friends were a different story.

“You have siblings?” Alya had questioned with a voice filled with offense and hurt. 

Marinette cringed. “Yeah.” She started shyly as her free hand brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “Sorry I didn’t tell you guys before. It is, or was, a kinda big secret. Only my host family knows who I actually am.” Nerves stopped her next words in her throat.

Adrien squeezed her hand for comfort and picked back up. “I don’t even know Mari’s real last name yet. Although recently she started talking about her family without using names.”

“Okay.” Alya breathed in an attempt to calm herself. “So I’m guessing this isn’t a small thing.”

“No.” Marinette confirmed. “We talked about revealing my identity but I didn’t realize it would be today, or so soon.” That was a small misdirection, but mainly true. “My brothers probably decided to surprise me without telling Dad.” Marinette muttered absently.

Adrien laughed, most likely at the thought of the former and current Robins sneaking past Batman to surprise their secret sister. “I can imagine you are correct.” He joked.

She shook herself. “Anyway, this will probably make it easier to convince Monsieur Agreste that I am a ‘good influence’. My family name can at least help with that.” Marinette cheerfully announced. “How do I look?” She asked her boyfriend as she fiddled absently with her hair and clothes.

“Beautiful as always Princess.” Adrien answered.

Marinette scoffed. Adrien's words made her think of the nicknames her family had back home. They made her realize that after this she would be back to being the Princess of Gotham again. “Glad I decided to update my look.” She commented. 

Her former pink capris had been replaced with stylish dark blue jeans paired with black ankle boots that reminded her of her family. The white top had been replaced with a light pink blouse stylized with a large black and white print of her floral signature along the sides. On top a faux leather jacket with a softer cut and jets of light pink paneling gave the outfit a sophisticated edge. The flowers on the right breast declared the outfit as a Marinette Original, and her hair was partially braided back into a half up style. 

It was an outfit that would make her family proud, and gave her confidence to step out of the school's courtyard and onto the front steps. Her partner stood just behind her left shoulder and their friends flanked the two of them as they followed behind. 

At first the quartet was ignored as they made their way down the steps. Other students absently shifted to let them through but paid them no other mind. The few news stations that were present had their focus on the six individuals at the bottom of the steps.

Marinette took a deep breath. “Showtime.” She whispered quietly, only Adrien picking up the quiet words.

Standing outside of an unusually demure limo were the familiar figures of six of her siblings. An untrained eye might have missed the small figure of Cassandra Cain tucked strategically behind the larger figure of the ever quiet and composed Duke, but Marinette knew better and smiled at her siblings forethought to bring their more subtle members. 

The other four were dazzling the crowd and cameras with smiles and jokes as they danced expertly around their probing questions. Pride filled her when she saw her older twin, Damian, standing calmly with Dick as the eldest brother spoke to the vultures.

Unsurprisingly Jason was the first to spot them, and he quickly signaled Tim with a nudge to put his ever present though unseen phone away. The message went around to each member as they all prepared for the main event. Duke made a gesture to his watch as if to say ‘your late’ to which Marinette only raised her eyebrows. If they had let her in on the plan maybe she would have been on time. Deciding to chastise her brothers later Marinette tuned into what the interviewer and Dick were talking about.

“And what are the Waynes doing in Paris Mr Grayson?” The interviewer asked as Dick finished his summary of one of the families new charitable programs for the cameras. Whispers started up among the students at the question.

“We are here on family business.” Dick said gracefully even as Tim subtly changed positions with Damian to be in front of the camera. 

“As it is well known we are a tight knit family. It was our intention to come to Paris to spend time with our sister during a lull in her school work.” Tim interjected.

“Would the sister you are referring to be the young Miss Wayne who most describe as the Sunshine Princess of Gotham, twin of Damian Wayne?” The interviewer pressed.

“The very same.” Dick confirmed cheerfully. Quite the buzz was stirred up at his statement considering her appearance was unknown outside of Gotham. 

“We’ve missed our little spot of sunshine in the city of smog and darkness so we decided to come to the city of lights to see her.” Jason spoke up loudly from behind Dick. 

“And where is she?” The interviewer asked in confusion before fixating on Cass. “Is this her?”

“Tch, No.” Damian cut in. “Cassandra arrived with us. Why would we come to a school if we already met up with my sister, preposterous.” His words shake the interviewer momentarily.

“So you're saying that Miss Wayne attends College Francious Dupont?” The interviewer asks after they recover.

“Yes.” Duke states boldly. “And here she comes.” 

All heads turn in the direction of his gaze as the crowd turns to face Marinette and her friends. It isn't hard for them to pick out the Wayne features that Marinette wears with such pride. The cool look of confidence she is sure to plaster on her face only confirms the suspicions of the crowd. They separate at her expression and allow her group to pass through to her brothers and the reporters. Adrien's hand periodically brushes hers as they slowly make their way through the crowd. 

Marinette knows that their positioning will sprout rumors even though no one can see their partially clasped hands, but that is what they will need. Their relationship needs to be a story so people will sympathize with Adrien. It is the nature of fame, they both know how to use it.

She slides herself up towards the reporters and waits for them to move so she can stand in front of her siblings. She is bold, she is strong, she is Ladybug, she is Marinette Wayne.

“Miss Wayne, do you have any words for the public?” The reporter asks almost respectfully.

“Yes I do.” Marinette begins with a bright smile for the cameras. “My name is Marinette Wayne, I have attended school under a different name so as to be able to experience school as normally as possible. But I have grown and do not wish to separate myself from my family for the sake of a normal schooling any longer.” She lets her eyes scan the crowd even as her voice rings out confidently. Her friends move in behind her to stand alongside her family. “I am sure my father will release a more detailed announcement later in the week to answer some of the questions many of you have, but let me leave you with this. I am a Wayne and I am proud to be both myself and the daughter of my family.” She smiles again. “I request that you allow my family and I to spend this time together undisturbed as we have not seen each other in quite some time.” She takes the tiniest step back to signal Tim to speak up.

“We also remind everyone that outside of this unusual occurrence Wayne Enterprise will not take kindly to violations of the Wayne families privacy and space. Please do not take pictures without permission or W.E. will pursue legal action.” Tim declares as they start to pile into the limo. “We will make an exception for this interview only. Any other correspondence must go through official W.E. channels.” Tim waves at them. “We hope you understand that we are people too and deserve to have our privacy, and that today's questions sate your curiosity until W.E. releases an official statement. Thank you and I hope everyone enjoys their evening.” And with that Tim and Marinette also pile into the limo. Directly behind the siblings Adrien directs Alya and Nino to climb in.

“You stay here they won’t let you leave.” Adrien tells them quietly before the two are convinced to get into the vehicle.

After everyone was seated and the limo pulled away Jason started cackling. “Well that was fun.” He joked.

“Went well.” Cass spoke quietly before signing. ‘No casualties is a good day.’ Which caused all of the siblings to laugh and Adrien as well after Marinette translated for her friends. Alya already knew sign language because of the twins, but she didn't quite understand the joke.

“So what plans have these imbeciles impulsively interrupted sister?” Damian asked after the laughter died down. His words were met with offended gasps and arguments from the ‘imbeciles’ in question and Marinette laughed.

“We were going to get ice cream from Andres if you guys are up for a riddle hunt.” Marinette teased.

“I thought we left Gotham.” Tim deadpans before making gimme hands. “What's the riddle.”

Alya pulls out her phone with a confused face and looks up Andres social media. “Okay so the riddle is. 

_ Where spires form to points on high.  _

_ At the zero point sweet treats you’ll find. _

Not really a hard one but it is an unusual location for him to be at.”

Duke smiles. “I actually get that one. Your guy is outside the Notre Dame isn't he.” 

“Lame.” Jason said. “Nigmas aren’t even that easy.”

Marinette rolled her eyes at her brother's antics. “It's not supposed to be hard Jay it's supposed to be fun.” 

Despite the arguing Marinette sees Dick knock on the front divider and tell the driver to take them to the Notre Dame. Marinette spends most of the car ride trying to block her siblings from revealing too much in front of Alya and Nino. They had discussed bringing them in on the plan to take down Hawkmoth, but not the Batfam. Marinette would prefer if her brother's silly antics and Alya’s journalistic tendencies didn’t make that decision for them.

Upon arriving they group piled out gracelessly. Excluding Cass who practically danced over the pile of them without tripping. Threats to stab whoever had their elbow in his side were heard from Damian and after extracting themselves with practiced contortion Marinette and Adrien spent several minutes helping Cass to untangle the pile. 

Alya and Nino were the first to be removed, most likely due to practice with akumas or because the brothers were continuously bickering and prodding each other as they tried to untangle them. Marinette directed them towards the ice cream cart and asked that they warn Andre about the incoming chaos. It took several more minutes to get the brothers free and make their way over to the ice cream cart. 

Alya and Nino were already sharing their couples cone on one of the nearby benches. Marinette looked at Adrien and saw the pleading in his eyes before sighing and nodding. She let her ‘secret’ boyfriend drag her over to the cart together. At this point there wasn’t much Gabriel Agreste could do if he caught on to their relationship, not that he would after the story about her true identity got out. 

“Ah look at you. Young love flourishing in chaos.” Andre said cheerfully. At this point Marinette was pretty sure the man was Meta or low level magic, but he didn't interfere with anything outside of matchmaking so she left it be. “For the two of you I have a special cone. Strawberry chocolate chip and black walnut with charcoal for the bond you share together. Bon Appetit little love birds.” The man said before moving onto the rest of the Waynes. 

Marinette fought her curiosity about looking at her siblings ice cream. She did catch a glimpse of Dick and Tim’s comes though. Dicks was an orange, green and purple cone that unsurprisingly reminded Marinette of Kori. The confused look on her brother's face made Marinette wonder what the ice cream man told him about his relationship. Marinette was hoping for another engagement to be announced sometime soon. 

Tims cone made Marinette giggle a little. The oblivious man had gotten a cone of red, blue and yellow with a liberal coating of chocolate. Obviously the icecream man was picking up on some romantic intentions towards a certain Superboy. Conner had been dropping hints for years so Marinette wasn't surprised. 

The group ate their ice cream quietly as they sat outside the cathedral. Marinette was amused that they ended up at the one building in Paris that most reminded her of Gotham with its architecture.

“Hey dudes.” Nino said as he approached Marinette and Adrien. “I’m going to take Alya home. She seems a little overwhelmed by all of this, especially after last month.” 

Marinette nodded. When Lila was revealed a month ago Alya had taken a very hard hit mentally and professionally. A combination of Marinette's connections and the end of Adriens patience had led to a rather anticlimactic downfall to the Italian girls' castle of cards. It had been one of the final instances that convinced Marinette of Adriens Identity. 

“Go ahead and take her home Nino. Let her know that we’ll be available if she needs to talk.” Adrien told him. He wrapped his arm around Marinette's shoulders with a smile. “I’m going to hang with Marinette for a while and get to know her family. Let us know when the two of you are home safe.”

“Will do dude and dudette.” Nino said before heading back to his girlfriend with a jaunty wave. Alya braved them a smile and a weak wave before the couple disappeared out of eyesight.

Marinette let out a sigh. “I hope she's not too mad at me for not telling her.” She muttered. 

Adrien pulled her into his side and rested his chin on her head. “After Lila I think it's mainly a shock.” The teen comforted. Marinette could feel his words vibrate where his head rested against hers. “Alya is figuring out that she doesn't have quite the journalistic instincts that she thought she did. It will get better.” 

“Tch.” Came the familiar interruption as Marinette noticed that her twin had joined them on her other side. “Your friend needs to take lessons in situational awareness. She’s worse than Kent.” 

Marinette sighed. “Jon has other things to pay attention to moment to moment Dames.” She corrected gently. Damian didn't intend to be cruel, but his friend was still learning to control and regulate the abilities that he had gained throughout childhood. 

She watched Jason settle on the other side of Adrien with a solid thud as he clapped a heavy hand on her partners shoulder. “Why don’t we head somewhere more private so we can hang out and chat.” The older boy said with a slight edge.

At the slightly terrified look in Adrien's eyes Marinette glared at her older brother. “Knock it off Jay.” She growled. 

Jason put both hands in the air but his face wasn’t very apologetic. He was joking around, but Adrien didn’t know that. “Okay okay Pixie Pop. I’ll leave your cat alone.”

When Marinette growled again Adrien giggled a little. “I thought I was supposed to be the one who hissed and growled Buginette?” He questioned teasingly. “Come on. Let's go chill with your siblings.”

“All Bats can terrify.” Dick told the model somewhat ominously as they stood up. “Some of us just hide it better.” 

Cass clapped her hands together and shook her head at the boys. “Be nice.” She ordered.

‘“Thank you Cass.” Marinette said before signing. ‘It's been a rough few weeks you A-holes.’ 

The batboys petulantly allowed themselves to be shuffled back to the limo. Surprisingly Duke was the first to break the silence when they were finally situated.

“So is anyone going to make a comment about it being genetic?” The older boy asked. “I mean come on, a cat in leather?” Marinette groaned but Duke continued. “And all of the little gods that she has now adopted. Face it, Nature and Nurture both win here.” The teasing caused the car ride to fill with laughter even as they reached the hotel. 

Back in the hotel suite that the Wayne family had bought out for the foreseeable future Marinette watched as Tim and Duke went through the familiar motion of scanning the room for bugs before sitting down on the couches with the rest.

“All clear.” Tim confirmed. The entire family took a simultaneous breath in the middle of their innocuous conversation.

“Is this normal for you guys?” Adrien asked in concern.

Jason shrugged. “Outside of the Manor or Cave, yeah. And we sweep those frequently as well. In this business it pays to be paranoid.” 

Adrien leaned against Marinette and let out a laugh. “Now I know why you weren’t worried about my father. There's no way he wouldn’t want to use my closeness with you to get to your dad.” He let out another laugh. “And I just realized this means Bruce Wayne is Batman.”

Tim laughed. “Have you seen ‘the butts match’?” He asked gleefully before getting a tired nod from the teen model. “Stroke of genius right there. No one expects that Brucie Wayne has the guts to take on Gothams underworld with anything but money and good business tactics.”

“That whole thing is stupid.” Damian groused. 

Duke choked on a drink of water. “You just don't like to play nicey nice with the socialites.”

“Enough.” Marinette ordered. 

Everyone quieted. 

“I hate when you do that. Only B should be able to do that.” Dick complained before silencing with a glare.

Marinette turned to her partner. “How are you doing Chaton?” She asked gently.

Adrien cuddled into her side and started giving off the faintest purr. Marinette's heart twinged. “Not the best Bug, but your family is actually helping.” He said as he turned so he could face the room even though he kept his eyes closed. “It’s just now that they’re here I know that we are getting closer to confronting him.” His voice was rough as it trailed off. 

“We probably should have brought Steph.” Tim said sadly.

Adrien opened his eyes in confusion. Marinette ran a hand through his hair as she explained. “Stephanie is Spoiler, her father is ClueMaster, one of Gotham's Rogues. What Tim is saying is that her perspective might be helpful for you.” Marinette turned to address her brother as Adriens eyes closed again. “I can ask Kaalki if she can help me bring her here at least for a talk sometime soon, or we can set up a video call.” Tim nodded and made a note on his phone.

“Should we introduce ourselves?” Duke asked.

“Oh my.” Dick said. “I knew we forgot something.” 

Marinette smiled at their antics and felt Adrien chuckle as he tried to move into a better position. “I mean you told your names in the car.” She teased.

Tim looked at her. “Our other names Bean.” He clarified unnecessarily. “I’m Red Robin.” He told Adrien, who now had his eyes open and was partially sitting up.

“Red Hood kid.” Jason declared.

“I’m Nightwing.” Dick said quietly.

“The Signal.” Duke explained.

“Black Bat.” Cass said simply

“I am the current Robin.” Damian announced.

Adrien looked to be processing that. “Okay yeah that makes sense.” He turned to face Marinette. “Can I take a cat nap on you MiLady?” He asked sweetly. 

Marinette smiled. “Of course kitty. I’ll stay right here.” 

“Thanks Bugaboo.” Adrien said sleepily. “I like your siblings, they're pretty fun.” 

As Marinette watched her partner drift off she decides that it's ironic that the holder of the miraculous of chaos and destruction likes her mess of a family. She also determines that it's probably just another weird twist of fate.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are curious:  
> Dicks Ice cream combo - orange for her bright spirit, lavender for her steady pressence and a hint of macha for her brilliant strength.  
> Tims Ice cream combo - raspberry for his fiery conviction, blue-moon because he is your rock, lemon yellow for the wonder you find with him, and a drizzle of chocolate for the history you have grown from.  
> There will be at least one more story in this plot line.


End file.
